


Two Brothers

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Blood, Deuteronomy Family, Emotions, Human AU, Macavity has magic, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, based on a Disney Attraction, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Tugger sees his brothers growing apart before his very eyes. His two brothers are everything to him but it seems like everything he knew from his childhood is falling apart at the seams. These are all the instances where Tugger tries to turn a blind eye until he can no longer do just that.Inspired by the song Two Brothers from the Disney Attraction Show, The American Adventure.
Relationships: Macavity & Munkustrap (Cats), Macavity & Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my mind for a while and finally decided to write it. This was inspired by the song Two Brothers from the Disney Attraction Show, The American Adventure.  
> The song takes place during the American Civil War. It is about a family and the two oldest brothers take sides in the war. One fights for the Union and one fights for the Confederacy. Both sides think they are right and are strong in their opinions. I made a post on my Tumblr that explains it a bit better than I can on here. My Tumblr is the-metaphorical-jellicle-cat. Search Two Brothers to find the post.  
> When I heard this song, my mind immediately went to Macavity and Munkustrap and their relationship.  
> This will be a multi-part story with each chapter being of various lengths (I haven’t decided yet). Tags will be added as I post. Each chapter will be based on a stanza from the song.  
> Human AU  
> Ages of characters: Macavity-25, Munkustrap-23, Tugger-18

The small Deuteronomy family gathered in the dining room for a long-awaited photograph. The patriarch sat in a chair with his three adult sons standing behind him. It was the youngest son’s birthday but it didn’t feel much like a celebration.

“I’m telling you, the only way to fight those beasts is to use a bit more persuasion.” The oldest told the others as he made his hand into a fist. 

“That’s not how we do things brother,” the middle son told him, “we don’t beg for violence.”

Their father chastised them, “Now boys, not on your brother’s birthday. We have a reason to celebrate.”

The older son rolled his eyes, “Well I can’t help if Munk is a wuss.”

“And I can’t help if Mac craves to burn a pollicle,” The middle son replied pointedly. 

However, the youngest son figured this would happen. It always did. 

“Don’t worry father. I’m just happy we’re all here.” He put on a fake smile, “You were right. We’re here to celebrate.”

At that moment, the photographer called them to stop moving.

“Smile in 3-2-1” 

Right when the flash went off, Tugger had a dreadful feeling. A feeling that would be proven true not two months later.


	2. One Wore Blue and One Wore Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger's bad feeling comes true when he finds his brother's fighting. But what happens when things escalate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 of this story. This was partially handwritten and the rest of it was typed. But I think I found a way to incorporate the song with the concept I am going for. This is mostly from Tugger's POV.  
> Just to reiterate-  
> Human AU  
> Ages of characters: Macavity-25, Munkustrap-23, Tugger-18  
> Warnings: Depictions of violence and blood

_One wore blue and one wore grey_

_As they marched along their way_

_The fife and drum began to play_

_All on a beautiful morning_

It was shortly after that picture was taken that Tugger noticed his brothers’ relationship truly crumble. 

That feeling from before was becoming a scary fact.

It was an early morning and their father was visiting a family friend at the theater. He himself was in his room strumming a random song on his guitar when he heard a crash. Tugger placed his guitar on his bed. He walked slowly out of his room and toward the center of the noise.

‘Something probably fell,’ thought Tugger. But then he heard another crash followed by more yelling. Tugger suddenly ran towards the noise rather than walk, knowing he was entering a battlefield.

What he saw nearly destroyed him. Now, Tugger loves his brothers despite their flaws. They were family after all. From Macavity’s headstrong personality. To Munkustrap’s by the book thinking. It was how they worked.

But the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Tugger didn’t like it.

Both of his older brothers were fighting. But it looked like they were currently at a standstill. 

Macavity was using his magic to levitate random objects while Munkustrap was defending himself. Their clothing was torn. Munkustrap’s gray dress shirt was torn in various places while Macavity’s blue shirt had scorch marks from his magic.

Unfortunately for Tugger, it was Macavity and not Munkustrap who noticed him first. 

“Well look who finally decided to join us? Little brother dear.” The last part was said mockingly as red sparks emanated from his fists.

Tugger was stuck where he stood. He couldn't move. It was as if his body was reacting on its own.

“Leave him out of this Macavity.” Munkustrap’s voice was pointed and full of hate. 

Macavity scoffed, “Really brother? I think we should tell Tugger what we were discussing. Don’t you agree?”

Tugger didn’t know what to think other than agree with Macavity. After all, he was known for his curiosity.

His oldest brother gave a wild grin, “Wonderful!”

Munkustrap held his gaze. 

“You see little brother we were having a discussion on how to take care of those Pollicle scum.” 

Tugger knew how much Macavity wanted to rid of the Pollicles in the area. The Pollicles were a gang that had been in the area as long as he could remember. 

But he personally did not agree with Macavity’s violent take on the problem. He had the same thinking as Munkustrap. 

“We don’t beg for violence,” Tugger repeated the words Munkustrap had said months earlier. “That’s not how our family does things.”

He wondered where this confidence came from. It certainly was a trait he was known for that’s for sure. Or that’s what Macavity told him.

While Munkustrap gave a gobsmacked expression, Macavity turned to anger.

“Not you too! The only way to solve their activity is to fight with more violence.”

But Munkustrap quickly tried to quell that process with his own comment, “Violence only breeds more violence brother. Or did you forget what our father taught us?”

Instead of reacting with words, neither brother noticed Macavity’s fist glow brighter with red magic. Or the glass floating on the table. Or the fact it was flying towards Tugger. 

It was almost too late, but Munkustrap saw the glass and ran quickly to tackle Tugger to the floor. 

Tugger saw everything in slow motion. He didn’t process when Munkustrap yelled out his name. He didn’t see the glass coming towards him. By the time everything caught up with him, he was on the floor with Munkustrap on top of him and blood dripping down his older brother’s face.

“Munk!”

Tugger’s attention was all on Munkustrap.

Macavity, on the other hand, quickly realized that this was not what he wanted. This was not the path he desired. He craved to make his home safer at any cost. Even if that cost was his family. His voice was soft, almost unrecognizable from his earlier tone.

“I- I need to go.” With that said, Macavity left his younger brother in their childhood home with emotions that he couldn't describe. He would contact his father at a later time to tell him that he is leaving. Just like their mother did a year ago.

In the house, Tugger decided that he needed to be strong for Munkustrap and his father. He cleaned up his brother’s face, noticing how he didn’t react to the wound being cleaned. 

Just what he needed. All on a beautiful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Would it be fair to say that I almost teared up when writing this?  
> I'm actually a bit proud of how I wrote Macavity and his reaction to things and how his magic influences his emotions.  
> I also have an idea of what I want to write for the next chapter so hopefully, it won't take that long to draft and write up.


End file.
